Food properties
There are several food properties a chef needs to master to make it far in the tournament. Flavor Profiles Flavor profiles represent various tastes and components in Battle Chef Brigade, there are three main positive flavor profiles and 4 combo. In order to achieve a judge's specific taste bonus a player must have more level 3 taste gem of the required flavor profile. Some judges require a combination of level 3 taste gems of two different flavor profiles and a judge may require a rainbow flavor profile. * Fire: Found in enemies such as the Dragon and Baurun but also in some plants like the Sunhat Tomato. Corresponds to spicy and also in a way to savoury. Those that prefer this taste profile are great speakers, diplomats, and actors. * Water: Found in enemies such as the Squickle and also the Armarock, corresponds mostly to sweet and mild flavors, and can be used in medicines. Those that prefer this taste profile are intellectuals, mages, sorcerers, and...drunk people. * Earth: Found in most plant-life most notably the King-Bean and the Iceberg Turnip but can also be found in some monsters like the Caranah (though the Caranah is also a plant). This flavor profile corresponds to earthy flavors and is the most rotund of flavors. Those that prefer this taste profile are leaders, adventurers, and those who wish to help. * Wind: A combination of equal level three earth and water gems * Shadow: A combination of equal level three fire and earth gems * Light: A combination of equal level three fire and water gems * Rainbow: A very special flavor profile that can only be achieved by having all level three taste gems of different types be equal to each other (such as 3 level three taste gems: one Water, one Earth, and one Fire.) Only the most sophisticated pallets desire this flavor profile. PLEASE NOTE : A Rainbow Flavor Profile is different than a Rainbow Gem, a Rainbow Gem only allows for two same level same color gem to combine without a third (poison and bone do not apply to this). Negative Taste Gems While not a flavor profile in themselves each are taste gems that also interact with a player's bonus (through base gameplay or through the use of expertise) with some giving negative point bonus if they are present in the dish at the time of serving. * Poison: A taste gem that is found in both plants and animals, such as the Squickle and the Quarry Cap. Having these in your dish at the time of serving will give a negative point bonus. If one, however, matches three, a Combo area will appear in the place of the middle poison gem. * Fragile: These taste gems are simply basic taste gems that have cracks in them, and will continue to crack as they are stirred eventually breaking. Any leveled up taste gem that is broken will revert to a previous level or if at level one will disappear. Wart's Spoon can add one additional stirr before the fragile taste gem will start cracking. * Bone: While this taste gem will not give a player a negative point bonus, these taste gems take up space in a dish. If one, however combines three a rainbow taste gem will appear allowing a player to match any two taste gems. Sauces Sauces are a crucial aspect of Battle Chef Brigade they can make or break a dish and it's point bonus if used wrong. In their basic state they transform any taste gem they touch into whichever taste the sauce is (a fire sauce will turn taste gems they touch into fire taste gems.) There are some special sauces that will be covered here. * Rainbow Sauce: Given by Leonid, instead of converting gems into Rainbow Gems, this sauce adds Rainbow Gems into your dish. * Ambrosia: This is the special project developed by Belchior, this sauce will upgrade any taste gem that it touches though if it touches Poison, bone, or any Level 3 gem it will have no effect. * Blood: A special makeshift sauce found by giving the Verskit a Nochi-Fruit. * Broken Egg: A special sauce that can be obtained by hitting a Cheepchi egg, a water sauce. * At one point a Moldy Taste Gem would of been in the final game, anytime it would be stirred the taste gem would have grown throughout the dish taking up needless space. This gem also might have given a negative point bonus if a dish containing it was served. * A "Doughy" aspect was also initially intended for the game but was removed * It is said by Thrash that some judges might enjoy poison in their dishes, and the contestant Shiv Zaya actually prefers using poisonous ingredients in her dishes, this may actually contribute to her high loss count. Category:Mechanics